Chivalry
by MattheJ1
Summary: Elsanna in the Middle Ages, with Elsa as a timid young woman and Anna as a bold and brash wanderer.
1. Chapter 1

Chivalry

**Chapter one**

**Eye on the prize**

_Thok_

Elsa sighed. Already, three of her four shots had landed in the red circle. Her last shot had been too high, so she had overcompensated – as usual – and had been rewarded with another hit in the red, almost exactly as far away from the center.

She drew her fifth arrow, held her breath, and pulled the bow back to her cheek, staring straight at the target. She waited a few moments to determine the wind speed, then let her fifth arrow fly.

_Thok_

Blue circle. Only getting worse.

Elsa sighed again, walking downrange to collect the arrows.

She looked at the sun. It was still pretty high, but setting. She felt sure she could get away with staying here until supper, which would give her a good hour more. Not that it would do that much good, if she kept firing like she was.

The woman who had taught her to shoot told her that she would improve over time. This was true – she was hitting the target almost every time by now – but it seemed her skills had reached a plateau. Mostly reds and blues, a few yellows, no bullseyes.

It was hard enough finding time to practice – sneaking out of the house, waiting for the days the kind old woman told her the field would be empty, making sure nobody was using the adjacent field for swordfighting practice – without hitting a brick wall like this. She was quite confident she'd be found out eventually, and it'd be quite disappointing if this was all she had to show for it.

She briskly strode over to the target, pulling out the arrows one by one. The men were diligent about retrieving their arrows, so she would have to be, too, in order to remain undetected. Absentmindedly, she brushed some hair out of her eyes, resolving to get a hairband for her next session.

Looking at the board, she noticed the large number of marks in the center of the board. Meanwhile, her own arrows had formed a lopsided star, each one about 8-10 inches away from the middle. Apparently, the knights had no trouble aiming. So why was she?

_Thok_

Elsa turned, startled. Beside her, an arrow had just landed dead center in the next board over.

For a brief second, fear gripped her entire body. _I'm not supposed to be here._

_Neither is this person. Mary said there wouldn't be anyone else here today._

She whirled around, looking up range. A woman was standing there, holding a bow.

"Oh, sorry!" she shouted. "Did I scare you?"

Elsa, still very surprised, took a moment to respond. "Just a little," she lied. "Who are you? I was told nobody else was supposed to be here."

"I see," the stranger replied, brushing one of her red pigtails out of her face. "I have permission to use this place whenever I want."

"Really?" Elsa asked, walking back towards her firing spot. "How?"

"Well, I showed up one day while some guys were practicing. They said I could stick around, and I left before they asked me to. Since they never told me to leave, my permission was never revoked. So now I have permission until they tell me otherwise." She stuck out her hand. "My name is Anna."

Elsa shook it. "I'm Elsa, of the house of Dell."

"Well met, Miss Elsa," Anna replied. "Sorry to interrupt your practice."

"Oh, no, you're fine," said Elsa. She turned back to her target, pretending she wasn't insanely curious about this strange new woman.

Nocking a new arrow, she tried to focus only on the target, and let the world melt away. This was one of the few tips Mary had given her, and she still wasn't too good at it. This time, however, it seemed downright impossible, given the woman just ten feet away.

Regardless, she fired again. The arrow flew down range and landed to the right of the target, directly on the line between red and blue.

She heard Anna draw, then fire. The arrow hit, and then Elsa heard her curse under her breath. She looked at the target.

Her second arrow had landed no more than an inch away from the first, in the yellow circle just outside the bull's-eye. It was still closer than any arrow Elsa had ever fired at this range.

She looked at Anna again, who had already drawn another arrow. She examined her posture, hoping to see some secret.

Her left foot was in front, and her feet were about shoulder length apart. She was wearing brown trousers and brown shoes, the trouser legs ending just above the socks.

Elsa felt her eyes move upward, seemingly of their own accord, to Anna's slender chest, which was covered by a tight jerkin and doublet, tucked neatly into her trousers.

Anna looked at her. "Studying my form, are we?"

"Uh – yes," Elsa stammered. "It's just – you're very good."

"Thank you," said Anna brightly. She looked downrange at Elsa's arrow, then at Elsa's hands. "You're not so bad for someone who just started…two, three weeks ago?"

"How do you know that?" asked Elsa, alarmed.

"Callouses on your fingers," explained Anna, holding up her own hand for comparison. "Your hands adapt pretty quick, but it's those first few weeks where it's really noticeable. Another week and I would've had no idea," she admitted.

"Wow, you really know a lot about archery," Elsa said, impressed.

"Well, I suppose."

"How do you learn so much about it?"

"The same way I learn about breathing. I've been doing it for years."

"Don't people try to stop you?" Elsa asked, speaking from bitter memory.

"Oh, sure, they try," Anna said, lapsing into a speech she seemed to have said many times over. "Then we have a brief discussion, and after they finish picking up their teeth, they don't try to stop me anymore."

Elsa, not sure whether to gasp or giggle, just stared.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Anna said, chuckling. "I'm mostly kidding, anyway. People don't try to shut down the house of Arin."

"Oh, so they hold a lot of respect?"

"You could say that." Anna didn't elaborate.

After a few seconds, Anna walked closer to Elsa. "So, are you ready to begin?"

"Begin?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, begin your archery lesson."

"But, I didn't ask you to-"

"Yes, you did. You wanted to know how I got so good at it, and before that, you were staring at me while I fired. At least," Anna said playfully, "I assume that's why you were staring."

"Oh, yeah," Elsa said, feeling her cheeks turn red. "Of course. Well, if you really wouldn't mind-"

"Trust me, honey, I don't mind," Anna said flatly. "Now let's go. First, I'd like to see your technique. Fire an arrow."

Elsa complied, grabbing an arrow and nocking it while Anna watched, leaning against a post. Elsa drew back the bow, inhaling deeply. She held that breath, aimed down at the target, and fired.

The moment the arrow flew, Anna leaned forward. "Okay, that's a common mistake."

Behind her, the arrow landed in the blue ring. Anna didn't even turn. For a moment, Elsa was sure that she would tell her exactly where it landed.

"You never want to hold your breath while firing. It may seem like a good idea, but you'll just end up with a dead-release," Anna continued.

"A what?"

"It means you make no further movement in your drawing arm, which can cause your fingers to stay on the string longer than you want. It's impossible to stay accurate when that happens. What you should do is, as you're about to fire, take a deep breath in, then fire just as you feel your pectoral muscles moving. Much cleaner release that way."

Elsa just stared, devoting her full attention to Anna. It was amazing how knowledgeable she was.

"Here, watch me." Anna stepped forward, bow at the ready. "Pay close attention to my chest."

"What?" said Elsa, caught off-guard.

Anna sighed. "My chest, Elsa. It's about four feet off the ground, just under my head. Can't miss it." She giggled, the smile illuminating her heavily freckled face.

"Oh, of course," said Elsa, flustered.

Anna drew the bow. For a moment, she stood there, arrow at the ready, the most colorful statue in the world. Then she took a deep breath, inhaling slowly. Her diaphragm expanded, and her shoulder blades started to rise.

The moment this occurred, Anna released the string. The arrow flew straight into the bull's-eye, perhaps half an inch away from the very center.

She turned to Elsa. "See? Now you try it."

Elsa stepped up, trying to emulate Anna. She assumed the stance, drew, inhaled, and fired just as she felt her shoulders rise. Sure enough, the string flew from her fingers cleanly, far more so than usual.

She turned to Anna. "You were right! I definitely felt the difference."

Anna looked down range. "So did that target."

Elsa looked. Her arrow had landed at the innermost part of the red ring, just a hair away from the line separating it from the yellow.

"Good job," Anna said, clapping her on the back. The sudden contact sent shivers down her spine, moreso than she had expected. "Keep this up, and you'll be a pro in no time."

And so, as the time ticked by, Anna continued to teach, providing advice, offering minor tips on posture, grip, and release. Bit by bit, Elsa's arrows spiraled closer and closer to the center. Elsa completely lost track of the time as the world faded to just her, Anna, the bow, and the target.

Then, finally, a snag. Despite her grouping getting tighter than ever, Elsa's shots began to gravitate towards the upper right corner. Even when she tried to correct for it, they would continue to land in about the same area. Anna was stumped, and Elsa was getting upset.

Finally, on perhaps the seventh shot in this area, Anna stepped forward. "Now I see the problem. You started putting too much weight on your back leg a couple of minutes ago. You need to stay balanced."

Elsa drew the bow again, this time making a conscious effort to lean farther forward.

Anna laughed. "Now you look like you're about to tip forwards!" She walked forward. "Here, I'll balance you, then you fire." She reached out with both hands and gently grabbed Elsa's waist.

The effect was instant. Elsa was electrified as Anna's hands gently grabbed her waist, as if each of her fingers held a miniature lightning bolt. Shock and excitement rocked her to her very center, and her pale white skin prickled into gooseflesh.

This rush of emotions surprised and alarmed Elsa. What was she doing? Anna was a woman, and yet here she was, trembling in shock like some Prince Charming figure had rode up and kissed her. It was totally unnatural!

And yet, even as she thought these things, in her mind's eye she saw herself spinning around, kissing Anna, pushing her to the ground…

After a few seconds, Anna spoke up. "I told you not to hold your breath," she said.

Elsa snapped back to reality. She turned to see Anna, smiling. Almost smirking. Had she seen…?

"If you're done daydreaming, do you think you could maybe try to hit that target?"

The smirk was gone, and now Anna was only a teacher once more. Elsa turned back downrange, focusing on the target. It took another few seconds for her to completely phase out her thoughts, but she was finally ready. She took a deep breath, then exhaled, then inhaled again, and on that breath, she fired.

The arrow landed in the bull's-eye, just left of the very center. It was by far her best shot.

"Yes!" she shouted quietly. "I did it!"

"Good job," Anna replied. "Of course, if that had been an actual person you were shooting at, they could've run up and killed you in half that time, but don't sweat over the small stuff, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Elsa. She looked at the sun.

"Oh, man, look at the time," she said, voice filled with remorse. "I have to go."

"No problem," Anna said coolly. "Come back tomorrow, around noon, and I'll teach you how to swordfight."

"Swordfight?" Elsa said, confused.

"Of course. If you're going to take that long to fire, you'd better be prepared for some form of close combat."

This sounded silly to Elsa, but she saw the logic behind it. Besides, she'd take any excuse to see Anna again. This past hour had been so much fun. Also…

She stopped her train of thought right there. Starting to run back home, she turned and waved to her amazing new friend. "See you tomorrow, Anna!"

"See you," Anna responded. "Oh, and Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Tie back your hair for tomorrow. You're going to need your peripheral vision."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**A dance**

The sky was filled with dark clouds when Elsa returned to the range. She looked up apprehensively, almost certain that rain would come. Nevertheless, she hurried onwards. She located Anna on the archery range, still shooting amazingly despite a strong crosswind.

The sight of her renewed a rush of emotions that Elsa had been at war with ever since they parted yesterday. She stomped those feelings down, trying to focus.

_She is my teacher today. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm not going to do anything that would risk that._

Anna turned. "Good to see you made it, Elsa."

"Yeah, good to see you, too," Elsa replied

"Sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I had an amazing dream," Anna said. "I dreamed I was flying through the air, looking down at all the kingdoms across the land." Her voice swelled with excitement just from the memory. "How about you?"

"I had a pretty nice dream," recalled Elsa.

"What was it about?"

_Red hair and freckles,_ Elsa thought.

"Bluebirds and sparrows," Elsa said.

"Oh. Those are always nice." She holstered the bow and quiver, then began the walk towards the small tent that held all the other weapons. She gestured for Elsa to follow.

"That's a nice braid," Anna said.

"Thanks," replied Elsa. "My mom helped me with it." She made a dismissive gesture. "She thinks I'm going to play dress-up with a friend, which I haven't done in 7 years."

"Am I not your friend?" Anna asked, with a fake innocence that made Elsa smile.

"You know what I mean. Still, it's better than her trying to teach me how to sew."

"Oh my god, sewing is so boring," Anna replied.

"Thank you! You just spend so much time doing the same thing over and over."

"I'm so glad I don't have to deal with that," Anna said.

"Your mother doesn't make you?" Elsa asked.

Anna sighed. "You really don't know about the house of Arin?"

"No."

"Lord Arin was a knight, born from a poor family, who went on to become one of the greatest warriors in all the land. Some say his parents used to abuse him, but whatever the case, he wasn't fond of them. So eventually, he just abandoned his family name and went by Arin alone, and he never fathered any children."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't his family that brought him honor, so why should they deserve it? Nowadays, if someone tells you they're from the house of Arin, it means they have renounced their family ties and wish to make a legacy of their own." Anna smiled proudly. "I became a child of Arin as soon as I came of age."

"Maybe I should have, too," said Elsa softly.

"Are you sure?"

"I mean, my parents don't approve of me doing anything I want or could use. Can't learn archery, can't train with a sword. Can't learn how to hunt, can't learn how to use a knife. Can't, can't, can't. All they want me to do is see if I can find a nice man to marry."

"As if that's the best thing you could do with your life," Anna said sarcastically.

"Sometimes I think they'd rather just tie me to the front door and auction me off to whoever walks by," said Elsa. "Anything to get rid of me before they have to find out what it is I actually want."

Anna nodded sympathetically. "It was the same for me," she said. "My mom and dad never understood me. They never accepted my hobbies, my behavior, my hopes, my dreams." She turned to look at Elsa. "My desires."

Elsa's heart fluttered again. She fought hard to conceal it.

_Calm down. You're just hearing what you want to hear out of her innocent remarks._

_Does she look the least bit innocent?_

Elsa looked at Anna's face for some kind of clue. Anna just chuckled and kept on walking.

They reached the weapons tent, where Anna delicately placed the bow where it belonged, then grabbed two longswords off a rack.

"Do you have any experience with swordfighting?"

"Uh, a little, I guess," Elsa said, adjusting her mental state. "I mean, I've played at it with my brother with sticks, but nothing real like this."

"That's not too bad. We'll spar a few times, enough for me to see exactly what your strengths and weaknesses are, and I'll fill in the gaps. Sound good?"

"Sure," said Elsa, eager to begin.

"Great." Anna tossed one of the swords at Elsa, who just barely managed to catch it.

"Easy!" said Elsa worriedly.

"Relax," Anna replied. She tapped her own blade against her neck. "These are dulled blades. Knights use them for training, and so will we." She reached back in the tent and pulled out two large wooden shields, handing one to Elsa. "These, on the other hand, are genuine. They're big and heavy, and if you whack someone on the head with it, they'll be out for days. You'll have to be careful." She raised the sword and held it in a standard fighting pose, pointing it towards Elsa while she raised her shield to her side in her left hand. Elsa mirrored her. "Any hit with the sword on the neck, chest or head counts as a kill. You ready?"

"Okay, ready," Elsa said.

Anna lunged forward, swinging her sword down in an overhead chopping maneuver. Elsa raised her shield, but the blow never landed. Instead, Anna swung around with her shield, tapping Elsa on the waist. This caught Elsa off guard, which allowed Anna to sweep her leg under Elsa's foot. Elsa slipped and fell onto her back, and she felt the tip of Anna's sword at her throat.

"Dead," Anna said, smiling. She put down the blade and offered Elsa her hand.

"Wow, you're really good," Elsa said.

"It comes with time," Anna said modestly. "Anyway, remember that a sword and a shield are just as powerful at each other. If you're only thinking with one arm, you might as well hold the other behind your back. Now, you try to attack me."

"Okay," Elsa said, thinking out an attack. After a few moments, she lunged forward, swinging her sword in a horizontal swing. Anna blocked it, and Elsa swung straight forward, aiming slightly to Anna's right.

Anna leaned back, and Elsa's sword passed harmlessly in front of her face. Elsa, caught off guard, stumbled forward. Realizing what was coming, she swung her shield around, hoping to catch the inevitable blade, but instead Anna reached her open left hand forward and spun her around. Now completely out of control, Elsa tumbled to the ground.

Anna tapped her side with her sword. "Dead." She helped Elsa up again.

"An interesting plan. You tried to tie up my sword arm and then go for a shield swing."

"Was it that obvious?" Elsa asked sheepishly.

"It's not a bad tactic, but most people would evade more often than block in that situation. Especially if they're facing someone as strong as you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I felt it when you hit my shield – you really put a lot of power behind that swing."

"Oh, thanks," Elsa said sheepishly.

Thunder boomed in the distance, and a drop of rain landed on Elsa's head. More drops came down, and in an instant it had begun to rain.

"Okay, you ready?" Anna asked, assuming her stance.

Elsa looked at her, gesturing at the rain.

She sighed. "Okay, Elsa, now tell me: what would you do if your enemies came for you in the rain? Would you ask them to come back when the weather is nicer? Knights train in downpours whenever they can. Are you ready?"

Elsa assumed her stance. "Okay, ready."

"Careful not to slip!" shouted Anna, and the two clashed their swords together again.

For quite some time, they trained, or played, or played at training. After a while, the distinction ceased to matter. Every now and then they might pause while Anna gave her a piece of advice, but for the most part they were just having fun.

Elsa kept dying, with more and more time passing between each death. She learned, step by step, how to weave an intricate dance with sword and shield. Anna began using more showy techniques, whirling around in her windup swings and hopping from foot to foot. She never seemed to be boasting, though – it was more like putting on a show.

They had chosen a small hill to practice upon, so there was no need to worry about puddles; still, as the rain poured on, the ground became slick and slippery. Twice Elsa slipped and fell because of it. She noticed, however, that when Anna took her down, she seemed to be taking great care to make sure that she landed on her back, so as not to get a face full of soggy ground. Elsa hoped to be able to repay the favor – if she ever managed to knock Anna down, of course.

After what seemed like hours, Elsa held her hand up to signal a stop, breathing heavily. "Okay, Anna, I don't think I can do much more of this."

Anna, who did not seem winded at all, responded, "Great! Now we get to see what you fight like on your last legs!"

"What?"

"It's these crucial last few seconds, when most of your energy is spent, that would decide whether you lived or died in a real battle. Because there's got to be at least one guy on the other side who isn't tired yet, and you still have to fight him off. Get it?"

"I guess," said Elsa, who really didn't.

"Trust me on this one. Ready?"

"Okay."

"Then let's go!"

Anna lunged forward with a horizontal swipe. Elsa blocked and attempted to counter, but her right arm, tired from all the heavy swinging, simply would not swing far enough to gain significant momentum. She settled for a weak, half-hearted swipe that Anna avoided easily.

Anna swung again, and Elsa found herself on the defensive, too tired to muster a significant offense and reduced to shielding every swing Anna made. She was still alert enough to cover any openings her fatigue might have created, but Anna started driving her back, inch by inch.

Finally, Elsa had an idea. Holding her shield in front of her, she planted her feet firmly. Then, as soon as she had gathered enough strength, she thrust forward with all the power remaining in her legs, letting out a quick shout as she did so.

The shield caught Anna square in the chest, knocking the wind out of her momentarily. She took a step back and stumbled, her feet slipping on the wet grass. Now having completely lost her balance, Anna fell backwards onto the ground. Elsa, who had still been pushing forward, fell on top of her, and she just managed to stop herself before she landed on top of Anna.

Now Anna was lying flat on the ground, weapons dropped, while Elsa was just a few feet above her, with a hand on the ground on either side of Anna. Both of them were panting with exertion, both sweating heavily. All around them, rain poured down in sheets, but to Elsa, the storm could've been miles away.

Their bodies were inches apart, and Elsa felt intoxicated off the warmth of Anna's body. She looked down Anna's absolutely gorgeous figure, small and slender, yet housing great strength. She was so close she could count every last freckle on Anna's face. Every last inch of her was gorgeous.

For quite a long time, the two were frozen there, Elsa afraid the spell might break if she moved so much as an inch. Anna said nothing, just staring up at her with her big blue eyes.

Elsa wished, more than anything, that she could take the next step, that she could lean in and kiss Anna, that her dreams could come true. The desire burned within her, as hot as any flame on earth. And yet, her body would not move, could not move. She knew that she could never allow herself to have what she wanted more than anything on earth.

Suddenly, she felt something metal tapping, ever so gently, against the side of her neck.

"Dead," Anna said, putting away the dagger just as quickly as she had drawn it. "And if you ever should face battle, I hope you find your enemies less attractive than you do me."

And Elsa didn't know what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Honesty**

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Elsa stammered, standing up. "I don't know what came over me!"

"If I had to guess," Anna replied, "I would say animalistic lust."

"What?"

"Only, if we're being honest here, that never completely came over you, only tapped you on the shoulder and froze you in place for thirty seconds while you tried to decide whether to get up or kiss me," Anna said, keeping her voice perfectly neutral.

"No! That's not…I wasn't thinking that at all!"

Anna looked at her. "Perhaps you should have practiced your lying. That's by far your weakest suit." She got up from the ground. "You might be able to hold off some attackers with your swordsmanship, but a lie of that level takes a lot of skill."

"Stop saying that!" Elsa shouted, her cheeks reddening, visible even through the rain. "I'm not lying!"

"Your lips tell one story, your eyes another," Anna replied. "And your eyes were selling the hell out of it."

Elsa tried to protest but could find no words to deny her.

Anna took a step forward. "Do you want to know what I saw in your eyes, Elsa?"

Elsa shivered, unable to say a word.

Anna leaned forward. "Desire," she whispered, voice barely audible over the rain. "Passion. Lust. Longing. The need to love and to be loved, no matter the consequences."

Elsa hung her head. "I'm sorry, Anna."

"In fact, if you hadn't been so worried about losing your mind, you might have noticed that same look in my eyes."

Elsa's head snapped back up. "What?"

Anna smiled at her. "You heard me."

"Anna, are you crazy?"

"Does it matter?"

"Anna, we're both women!"

"Good to know we're in agreement, Elsa, but I had figured that much out on my own."

"You know what I mean! It's just not possible!"

Anna snickered. "Oh, believe me, Elsa, it's possible."

"Not like that, it's just…we can't!"

"Can't, can't, can't," Anna echoed.

"Would you just listen to me, Anna?" Elsa said desperately.

"I have been listening, Elsa," Anna said, taking another step forward. "And now I'd like you to listen to me." All humor was gone from her voice.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Everything about you, from your feet to your silver hair, is absolutely gorgeous. I love your kind and timid nature, and your enthusiasm to learn. I want, more than anything, to hold you in my arms, to feel the warmth of your body against mine, to run my fingers through your hair, to touch every inch of your snow white skin, and to know you like a husband knows his wife. I've wanted this since I first saw you, and every second that passes makes me want it even more."

Elsa's jaw dropped.

For a few moments, the only sound was the rain. Elsa stared at Anna, wide-eyed and mouth gaping, while Anna stared back at her, apprehensive.

Then, finally, Elsa broke the silence. "You've felt this way…all this time?"

Anna nodded.

"Then why didn't you do something? Make a move? You could've…you could've…"

"Forced myself upon you?" Anna finished.

Elsa didn't respond.

"And they say chivalry is dead," said Anna with a chuckle.

"Well, what about just now, when we were on the ground? You could have easily-"

"Taken advantage of you during a vulnerable moment," Anna said. "How noble of me."

"What would you have me do?" Elsa asked desperately.

Anna looked her in the eyes.

"Take me," she said somberly. "Or leave me. Have me, or have me not. Kiss me, or walk away. I would have you take the next step, whether it's towards me or away from me. I will go along with your choice, so long as the choice is yours."

"Anna-"

"I gave you 30 seconds before. Now, I'll give you as much time as you need. But I'm not leaving until I get an answer." She folded her arms and stared at Elsa expectantly.

Elsa had never been so torn in her entire life. This went against everything she had ever been taught about right and wrong, and yet she knew that if she said no, she would regret it forever. Reason and desire, brain and heart, a hundred small reasons vs. one big reason, clashed in her head, and once again she found herself immobilized by indecision.

She groaned, cursing her own inability to decide. "I don't know, Anna. I'm sorry, I just can't-"

"Take your time," Anna said calmly. "I won't rush you."

Then, Anna promptly began to unbutton her jerkin.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked, alarmed.

"When knights finish training, they often take a shower in the rain, to cool off," Anna said with a smile. "And you gave me quite a workout."

She slipped off the jerkin. Beneath, her doublet was already sticking to her body. She began to unbutton it as well.

"Anna!"

"I told you the choice was yours, but that doesn't mean I can't make one option more…desirable."

She pulled off the shirt, folding it neatly and placing it on the ground.

Elsa thought her heart might explode from beating so fast. She stood there, trying to think of something to say, unable to look away from Anna's bare chest.

Anna's trousers fell to her feet, and she stepped out of them calmly.

Elsa was no longer capable of moving. She stood there, rigid, heart pounding in her chest, and stared at Anna's beautiful figure. Slender hips and waist, perfectly proportioned breasts, and the smallest patch of red hair below.

Anna began walking towards her, exuding confidence even in her exposed state. She stopped mere feet away from Elsa, gazing into her eyes.

"So, what do you say?" she asked quietly. "Do you want me or don't you? The choice is all yours."

And then, for just a moment, it seemed like Elsa had an out-of-body experience. She hadn't told her foot to take a step forward, or her body to lean in, or her arms to wrap themselves around Anna.

But she was certainly in control again when they kissed.

Warmth rushed through her body as her lips locked with Anna's. Elsa was instantly infused with primal pleasure. She opened her mouth to let out a moan, and Anna's tongue darted forward. The feeling of their tongues touching was strange, but pleasant.

They broke contact for just one moment, Anna looking into her eyes once again. Then she smiled.

"Good choice."

She leaned forward again, and they kissed once more. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, an eternity of euphoria. It seemed Anna knew just what to do to make her feel the most pleasure.

Eventually, Elsa felt Anna pushing forwards ever so gently, leaning her back more and more. Elsa happily complied, and the two sank to the ground, Elsa laying against the wet grass.

The kiss continued, and Elsa wished it would never end. The two of them were intertwined, wrapped in each other's embrace.

Elsa felt Anna's hands caress her hair, then her cheeks, then move down to her shirt. Silently, Anna undid the fastenings, baring Elsa's own chest. For a moment, her cheeks burned with shyness and embarrassment, but this was soon drowned out by a new wave of passion as Anna ran her hands across her bare skin.

Elsa raised her arms briefly as Anna slipped the shirt off of her, then wrapped them around her once again. She ran her fingers down Anna's back, tracing small paths across it. Anna emitted a low sigh of pleasure.

So many thoughts rushed through Elsa's mind, so many things she wanted to say.

_Anna, this is amazing._

_You are so beautiful._

_Hold me and never let me go._

Then Anna slipped her fingers under her breeches, and all those thoughts were instantly driven from her mind.

Elsa gasped at the unexpected touch. A new wave of pleasure rushed through her, far more intense than the last.

Anna giggled, sliding her breeches down before pulling them off entirely. Now Elsa's full body lay exposed to the world. And, of course, to Anna.

She looked at Elsa, lying on the ground, and Elsa looked back at her. Elsa couldn't imagine what Anna saw in her eyes this time, but it seemed to please her.

Anna moved her fingers downwards again, caressing the outside of her clit delicately. Elsa gasped at each touch, utterly at her mercy. Then Anna's fingers moved inward, gradually thrusting deeper and deeper. Meanwhile, Anna lowered her head towards Elsa's chest. She started licking Elsa's left nipple in a rhythmic pattern, moving her tongue and her fingers at the same rate.

With each thrust, a new shot of euphoria blasted through Elsa's body. Her gasps grew louder and louder, progressing into moans. She arched her back, just about the only part of her body she still held control over.

Anna began to accelerate her thrusts, driving her fingers faster and faster. Hot waves of pleasure rocked through Elsa's body, each more intense than the last. Her breathing quickened until she feared she might pass out. And yet, still Anna continued, faster and faster, breathing heavily herself from the exertion.

The world faded around Elsa, the field and trees around them dissolving. She and Anna were all that remained, floating in a sea of pure passion.

Then, finally, Elsa climaxed, screaming so loud she was sure the whole country would hear.

She fell back onto the ground, panting heavily. Her entire body felt warm, and the cold of the rain on her bare skin was quite pleasant to her.

Anna looked down on her, smiling. It was a serene, loving smile, radiating with warmth and compassion.

"That was…amazing," Elsa said breathlessly.

"Thanks," Anna replied. "I did my best."

"How did you get so good at that?"

"The same way I got good at breathing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**True love**

The rain lasted for maybe ten minutes longer, then stopped altogether. The same fierce winds that had brought the storm blew it away just as quickly, leaving behind a warm, sunny day. The two wrung their clothes out and laid them out in the sun to dry. As they waited, they looked at each other lovingly but remained in silence. When the clothes were dry, they dressed without a word.

Finally, Anna broke the silence. "Well, the day is still young and so are we. What shall we do next?"

Elsa shrugged. She was quite exhausted by their activities. "I suppose we could just talk."

"Talk?" frowned Anna. "Oh, I'm not quite so good at that part."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "You, not good at something?"

"Well, when I'm talking about practical things, like hunting or swordfighting, I'm fine, but when my mind wanders I just start saying whatever's on the top of my head, and sometimes my mouth goes faster than my brain, and I start stumbling over words and getting them out of order, and it's all just a big mess."

"You seemed confident enough earlier," Elsa pointed out.

"Before I got here, I rehearsed what I was going to say in front of a mirror," she admitted. "I went over all the different things I wanted to say and practiced saying them ten or fifteen times to make sure I didn't say something stupid and ruin the moment."

Elsa smiled. It was quite amusing to see Anna so nervous now, after everything they had just been through. She, on the other hand, was feeling perfectly calm, almost serene.

"Trust me, you'll be fine. Just talk about whatever feels natural, and I'll listen no matter how much you screw up."

Anna grinned at her. "That doesn't really inspire confidence, but I'll do my best."

And so Anna started to talk, speaking a lot faster than she had before. Just as she had said, she did stumble a bit every now and then, cheeks turning red each time. Elsa gave her a reassuring smile each time, and gradually she became less nervous, making fewer mistakes once again. Elsa didn't mind at all. She was still amazing in every way.

Anna talked about her travels, all the different lands and kingdoms she had roamed, all the interesting people she had met, the different foods she had tried, and many more things. She told Elsa of the time she and a fellow hunter had fought off a hungry pack of wolves with only knives and torches. "Of course," she added, "if you asked Chris about it, apparently he did all the work while I covered my ears and screamed." She rolled up her left sleeve to reveal a very old, but still quite visible, scar of a claw mark. "And I suppose I just got this from a cooking incident?"

She enthralled Elsa with a story of how she had hiked across a snowy mountain, fighting a blizzard for two days straight. At times, she told a spellbound Elsa, it was like the blizzard was a sentient being, pushing her back with giant white hands and nearly throwing her off a cliff.

She told of a great number of princes (an unbelievable number, to Elsa) who had sought her hand, only for her to turn them all down. One prince in particular was quite persistent, until she challenged him to a duel. Before the duel began, he laughed that a woman could think to best him. After the duel, he lay on the ground, crying, while Anna continued to whack him with the wooden swords he had insisted they use. "The last I heard," Anna said with a smile, "his next youngest brother is now first in line for that kingdom's throne."

Elsa listened on, spellbound, as Anna told story after story of her exploits. These were the things you read about in books, and yet this woman claimed to have done them herself, often showing some scar or other injury as proof. She had done more in her short twenty-something years than Elsa had thought she would do in her entire life.

Eventually, Anna came to an end. "Then a group of hunters found the bear's carcass and took it back to their town. I'm sure they came up with a great story about their perilous brush with death. Me, I just kept on walking. I came out of that forest and headed for the next town, which happened to be…this one. I decided to practice my archery, and then I met you. So I guess that's my story."

Elsa almost applauded. "That was an amazing story. I can't believe you've done all those amazing things."

Anna bowed her head in genuine modesty. "Well, when someone lives on the road for as long as I have, it's sort of normal – expectable, almost. Another member of the house of Arin might have similar stories to tell."

"I wish I could be like that," Elsa said wistfully.

"Well, you certainly can," Anna pointed out.

"What?"

"The house of Arin is not an exclusive one. To join, all you have to do is want to be in it. If you really want to, there's nobody that could stop you."

"Oh, yeah. I guess I just hadn't thought about it," said Elsa.

"Well, start thinking about it. You'd be a valued member." Anna looked into her eyes again. "And I would love to travel the world with you."

"Oh," Elsa said. She looked back into Anna's eyes. "Well, I don't know, that's a big decision. I'm not sure I'm cut out for that life, but…" She smiled. "I can't think of anything I'd enjoy more than seeing the world with you."

Anna put her hand on top of Elsa's. "That sounds good to me. Only…" She paused for a moment, then giggled.

"What?"

"Well, if we're both of the house of Arin, in a sense, that would make us…sisters."

"Oh," said Elsa, a little alarmed. "I never thought of it that way."

Anna smiled. "That shouldn't bother you. It's just a word. There really aren't many words that describe what we have. Well, there's some, but not any you'd use in civilized conversations."

"How about…true love?" Elsa ventured.

Anna frowned. "Not yet," she said. "We've only known each other for, what, two days?"

"Good point," Elsa conceded. "So, when can we call it that?"

Anna took a deep breath. "When we've journeyed across every kingdom in the world at each other's sides, yet still love each other just as we do now. When you've seen my best and my worst, and I've seen yours. When we've seen hatred and loathing in every town, yet still know that our love is right. When you know me better than the back of your hand. When you've seen every kind of man and woman in this great world, and yet you still choose me. That, my dear Elsa, is when you can tell me that I am your true love."

Elsa smiled. "Is that one of those lines you rehearsed in front of a mirror?"

Anna smiled back, shaking her head. "Came up with it on the spot. What did you think?"

"It was beautiful. And I accept."

The two kissed once again.

"Well, it looks like I've got my work cut out for me," Elsa said.

"Well, we'd better get started as soon as possible, then."

"I couldn't agree more. I'll go home and get prepared."

"I'll be waiting," Anna said. They kissed one last time, then Elsa set off for home.

It would be a tough road ahead, Elsa knew. Bitter hardships, ignorant people, and the knowledge that she would never be considered 'normal' again. She would always be an outsider, a deviant, one who simply didn't fit in with those around her.

But she knew that as long as Anna was beside her, she didn't care.

**The end**


	5. Bonus: The adventure continues

**Bonus**

**The story continues**

At night, the forest was utterly peaceful. Save for one sole owl, flitting from branch to branch, not a creature stirred. The ground lay thick with leaves, beneath which all sorts of woodland critters slumbered. Total and utter quiet.

Then, Anna crashed through the underbrush with Elsa in tow. Behind them, the bloodcurdling roar of a bear shattered the sleep of any creature still dormant.

"Jesus Christ, Anna, I can't believe you just did that!" Elsa gasped.

"I told you we were going to be hunting a bear," Anna said, exasperated.

"You said that we would TRACK a bear!"

"Well, what did you think we were going to do when we found it?"

"I didn't think you'd shoot it in the ass!"

"Okay, that was my fault. It was dark, the bear was under some branches, I was about 60% sure that was its head."

"60 percent!?"

"I've gambled on worse odds," Anna insisted. "Relax, I have a plan."

Behind them, there was a loud crashing sound, followed by a yelp of pain.

"Hah! I knew it'd fall into that pit!" Anna said triumphantly. "Remember, that pit we passed on our way here?"

Elsa didn't respond, choosing to focus on running and breathing. It seemed Anna had planned things out.

"Okay, in 50 yards we should reach those two trees I pointed out. You get the right one."

"What?" Elsa asked incredulously, understanding where Anna was going with this and terrified by it.

"Do you remember the climbing lesson I gave you?"

"Yeah, you gave me one lesson!"

"It's really not that complicated. Here we are," Anna said, pointing to two tall trees just ahead. As she had pointed out beforehand, these trees had a lot of thick, evenly spaced branches all the way up and down the trunk. Perfect for climbing.

"You ready?" Anna asked.

Behind them, they heard a roar of anger. The bear had gotten back up, and now it was even madder than before.

"I hope so!" Elsa responded.

"Then climb!"

The two girls leapt towards the branches and started climbing frantically. Elsa moved as fast as she could, jumping from branch to branch and pulling herself up as fast as she could.

Then, about eight feet up, her foot slipped on a rain slicked branch. She shouted out, sure that it was all over. As she fell forwards, however, her chin collided with another branch, and she immediately wrapped her arms around it. Thus stabilized, she pulled herself up onto that branch.

"Are you okay?" shouted Anna from the other tree.

"I think so, yeah," she shouted back.

"Go a bit slower, you still have plenty of time," Anna insisted. "Once you get to about fifteen feet off the ground, we'll be totally safe, and that bear will be right where we want him!"

Right now, Elsa couldn't think of anywhere she wanted that bear to be less than directly under them, but she kept this to herself. She resumed climbing, this time more deliberately, trying not to concentrate on the rustling, crashing and roaring getting closer and closer.

Finally, she reached what she thought to be fifteen feet. She looked over at Anna, who was at about the same height as her. She had her bow drawn and was pointing towards the sound of the bear's commotion.

"This is your plan?" Elsa asked incredulously.

"It's part of my plan," Anna replied. She inhaled, preparing to fire.

The bear stumbled into view, its white teeth and yellow eyes gleaming in the dull light of the moon. Anna released her arrow, exhaling as she did so.

The arrow missed the bear's head by a fraction of an inch, embedding itself in the bear's shoulder.

The bear let out another cry of pain, then one of rage. It slammed into Anna's tree, bashing its body against the bark and shaking the whole thing.

Anna cursed. "Elsa, do you still have your bow?" she asked, somehow keeping a calm voice.

"Yes," Elsa said, drawing it. She looked down at the bear, still colliding with Anna's tree.

Unfortunately, the bear had chosen a spot where several thick branches obscured her shot.

"I can't get him from over here," she shouted.

Still, Anna remained unfazed. "How far do you need him to move? Just a couple feet to the right?"

"Yeah…"

"All right, I can do that." Before Elsa could even ask what she meant, Anna began hopping down a couple of branches, closer to the bear!

She stopped at about ten feet, wrapped her arms around a sturdy branch, and began to dangle her legs down. "Hey, Mr. bear! Don't I look pretty tasty to you?"

The bear, of course, ran towards her, leaping up and trying to grab her. At the last second, Anna pulled herself up again, leaving the bear jumping at nothing, and perfectly in Elsa's line of sight.

Elsa steadied her nerves. No time to question things, she needed to kill this bear now. She nocked an arrow, calling back every last shred of archery knowledge she possessed, which seemed ludicrously small in this situation.

_Aim…_

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

_Fire!_

She did just that. The arrow flew true, hitting the bear right through the back of his neck. Without making a sound, the bear collapsed.

For a moment, there was silence. Then Elsa heard Anna applauding her.

"Nice shot, Elsa! You really pulled that one off!"

Elsa looked down at the bear, then back up at her. "You…you risked your life for me."

"Yeah," Anna said, starting to climb down. "I guess. But I'd already been risking your life by bringing you out here with my stupid ass. So, I guess we're even."

Elsa didn't know how to respond.

"Yeah, you can say it. What I did was stupid, really stupid. I very nearly got us both killed." Anna hopped onto the bear's body, then onto the ground. "I really shouldn't have tried hunting that bear in the first place, not with you around."

"Don't talk like that," Elsa said, starting her own climb down. "I'm not mad at you."

"Really? You seemed pretty upset before."

"Well, yes, but everything worked out all right in the end. When I'm here with you, it feels like…I don't know, like everything will end up all right. You know what I mean?"

Anna thought about how to respond, while Elsa took another step down.

Only, the next branch she stepped onto was the same one she had slipped on as she had climbed up.

Not expecting the sudden loss of balance, Elsa shouted in alarm, flailing her arms out. This, of course, was exactly the wrong thing to do; she now had only one point of contact with the tree, and this, too, soon slipped away.

Elsa fell backwards, off of the tree. As she fell, a branch hit her in the side, and she felt a sharp gash of pain. She closed her eyes, hoping that a fall from this distance would mean, at worst, a broken arm or something.

Instead, her impact was soft, as she was caught by something soft, which sank a bit in response to her weight, but held onto her nevertheless.

She opened her eyes, and found herself staring into Anna's once again.

"I think I see what you're saying," she said with a grin.

xxxxxxx

Elsa winced as Anna applied the bandage, wrapping it around her waist with care.

"This is quite a day, you know," Anna said. "Your first kill. And your first scar."

"I guess," Elsa said. "Even if it's just from falling out of a tree."

"No, you got that scar from fighting a bear. That's your story, and you're sticking with it."

Elsa chuckled. "I guess." She looked at the bear's motionless body, and felt a small pang of guilt.

Anna looked as well. "Feeling a little sorry for that bear?"

"Kind of, yeah," she admitted.

"Well, don't. The bear population around here is starting to get out of control. A lot of villages are being attacked, and one of them is offering a reward of 20 gold per bear killed. This guy just put food on our table, in more ways than one."

She finished the final wrapping. "All right, you should be good. In a few weeks, that'll be totally healed. Now…" Anna pulled out her dagger. "Let's put this bear to good use."

Elsa looked at it. "We're not going to…skin it, are we?"

"Well, let me ask you this – do you like eating meat that's covered in fur?"

"Ew, no."

"Then yes, we're skinning it. Squeamish?"

Elsa nodded. "A little."

"Well, don't worry. After this, you won't ever feel squeamish about anything again."

xxxxxxx

"See that birch tree over there?" Anna shouted to Elsa.

"Yes," said Elsa, reaching into her quiver.

"At about 50 feet away from it, I'll give the signal. When I do, you fire, see if you can hit the trunk. Sound good?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Hyah!" Anna jerked on the reins, and the horse galloped forward, only slightly hindered by the women on its back.

"Do you feel yourself adjusting to the horse's movements?" Anna asked.

"No, I really don't," Elsa answered honestly.

"Well, don't worry, you'll get better at it," she replied. "You're lucky you've got me to steer. I had to learn to control my horse and fire at the same time."

As they approached the tree, Elsa reached for an arrow. She made sure to watch out for any sudden movements from the horse, as she was now only capable of balancing with her legs. She'd already fell off once before.

She grabbed the arrow and quickly nocked it, assuming the firing position as rapidly as she could. Now that she was staring straight down the arrow, she began to familiarize herself with the horse's stride, starting to sway her arms to counteract it. The tree came up ahead, seeming to sway back and forth. Elsa inhaled, waiting for Anna's mark.

"Now!" she shouted.

Elsa exhaled and let fly. The arrow flew, just barely nicking the tree.

Anna turned to look at her. "Nice shot!" She gave Elsa a thumbs up.

"Thanks," she said happily.

But now that Anna wasn't looking, the horse made a sharp turn. Elsa, whose hands were still occupied, received quite a nasty lurch.

Frantically, Elsa dropped her bow and, as she fell, wrapped her arms around Anna. Anna, whose hands were free, gripped tightly onto the horse, and the two of them managed to stay on the horse. Anna picked up the reins again, and slowed the horse to a halt.

"Sorry about that," she said.

Then, after a few seconds, she spoke again. "Uh, Elsa? You can let go now."

It was only then that Elsa realized exactly where she had grabbed Anna. She let go quickly, blushing.

"Not that I'm opposed, of course," Anna said, smirking, "but there's a time and place for that."

"Right, right," Elsa said, flustered.

"Okay, let's try this again. If you can keep your hands to yourself, that is."

Elsa smiled. "No promises."

Anna laughed.

xxxxxxx

"Come on, Elsa, you're almost there!" Anna shouted down at Elsa.

Elsa didn't bother replying, keeping all her attention focused on her grip. She secured both her hands, then lifted her left leg to a new indentation. Once that was stable, she moved her right leg to a new spot, then started the procedure anew.

"Only about ten feet to go!" shouted Anna over the wind.

If this was true, Elsa realized, then they truly had come far. Anna had told her that this mountain reached about 1000 feet above the tree line, and they had been forced to do an all-out vertical climb for the last 50 feet. This high up, it was snowy year-round, and the fierce winds were quite the contrast to the warm summer they had been in not hours ago.

One such gust now plastered Elsa to the mountainside. Her fingerless gloves did little to protect her aching digits. All her muscles were sore, yet she gritted her teeth and pressed on.

Finally, she reached up and felt an upper lip covered in snow. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her up onto the ledge. Shakily, Elsa got to her feet, breathing heavily.

She was nearly knocked to her knees when Anna clapped her on the back.

"Great job, Elsa!" she said enthusiastically. "Your climbing skills have really improved these past few weeks."

Elsa, still panting, took a while respond. "Thanks, Anna. You're a good teacher."

"Welcome, Elsa, to the peak of mount Olva!" she shouted triumphantly.

Elsa looked around. They were, in fact, on the peak of the mountain. Around them, through the snow-filled winds, several other peaks were visible. Save for the whistle of the wind, it was quiet. Serene. Beautiful.

Anna nudged her. "Don't fall in love with it too much. Now we've got to get down the other side." She opened her pack and pulled out two pickaxes, each with a length of rope attached. "Now for the fun part."

She nailed one of the pickaxes into a small fissure, then wrapped the rope around her body, tying the end into a knot. "Remember what I told you about rappelling?"

"Yeah, I remember," said Elsa, a little worried. "Thing is, I assumed we'd be practicing first – a little closer to the ground."

"Oh, relax!" Anna said reassuringly. "Trust me, a fall from 1000 feet is no worse than a fall from 30 feet."

This didn't reassure Elsa at all.

"Look, I'll go first. If you fall, I'll be there to catch you. Nothing bad is going to happen to you while I'm around."

"Ok," said Elsa. She was still quite nervous, but she hardly had any other options.

"Watch my technique, and try to do exactly the same as me once I reach the bottom. Ready?"

Elsa nodded.

"On belay!" Anna shouted, then backed off the cliff, keeping both feet on the mountain as often as she could. She slowly let go of more of the rope as she went, keeping it taut in her hands. She was doing quite well.

Then Elsa heard a crumbling sound.

She turned and saw, with horror, that Anna's pick was shaking itself loose. Frantically, she dove for it, but it slipped out of the crag just before she could grab it.

Elsa's adrenaline kicked in. She saw the pick come lose, then start to slide along the ground, moving towards the edge. With better reflexes than she had ever known she possessed, she grabbed the pick mere feet away from the edge.

Immediately, she felt Anna's weight as the rope pulled taut again. Some few feet down, she heard Anna cry out in surprise.

Her muscles cried out in agony, but Elsa held onto the pick as tightly as possible. She grabbed the rope and pulled up on it, managing to lift it a few feet. She grabbed it further down, pulling with the strength of a woman possessed. As she pulled the rope in more, she felt it slip just an inch, but she quickly counteracted this by grabbing again.

Then, just when it seemed she would be able to take no more, Anna's hand reached over the edge, flailing for a handhold. Elsa grabbed it, clutching Anna's hand in both of her own and pulling.

Anna came into view, the look on her face one of pure terror. Her fingers dug into the rocky surface, and with Elsa's help she hauled herself onto the platform, lying spread eagle on the ground and refusing to let go.

Relief washed over Elsa. She wrapped her arms around Anna's body. "Oh, thank god," she panted.

For a few seconds, the two lay there, gasping for breath. Then Anna rolled onto her side and looked at Elsa. "Thank you, Elsa. I told you that you were strong."

"Shame on you, Anna," Elsa said, frowning.

Anna looked at her, worried.

"Nobody should ever feel the need to get down a mountain that quickly."

Now it was Anna who didn't know how to react.

Elsa's frown disappeared, and she smiled. Anna, catching on, laughed.

"That was a good one, Elsa. And all it took was me nearly dying."

Now Elsa laughed, too.

Anna stood up. "All right, let's take a few minutes to catch our breath, and then try again. This time we'll be a little more selective about where we anchor our picks, okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh, and Elsa?"

"Yes?"

Anna smiled warmly at her. "Thanks again."

xxxxxxx

They made it down the mountain without further incident. When they finally crossed the tree line, Elsa was about ready to bend over and kiss the grass.

By the time they reached level ground, the sun was setting. The two quickly got back to the campsite they had set up the day before, ate, and retired to their tent, wrapping up tightly in their beddings.

"Tomorrow," Anna said, already lying down, "We'll head south. I know a nice lake where I can teach you how to fish. The next day, we'll hit one of the larger towns, where I'll show you how to get drunk. Then…" she smiled. "Then we'll see where the wind takes us, I guess. Sound good?"

Elsa nodded.

"Good night, then." Anna laid her head back. In a few minutes, she was sound asleep.

Elsa, still awake, sat up in her bed and gazed at her lovingly. Looking at her this way, wrapped in blankets, she seemed so small and frail, yet these past weeks had proven quite the opposite.

She had never thought that she would ever have this much fun. Every day had been the same as the last – boring, dull, repetitive – and she had assumed that was what life was like.

Yet when Anna entered the picture, everything had changed. Every day was a new adventure, one spectacle after another, excitement and intrigue at every turn.

But even that paled in comparison to the joy she got from just being in Anna's company every day.

Being as quiet as she could, Elsa got onto her hands and knees and crawled over to Anna. Ever so gently, she leaned down and kissed Anna on the cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

And she meant it.


End file.
